


Rebel Heart

by sublimalmukefuck



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimalmukefuck/pseuds/sublimalmukefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Greek Mythology, humans originally had two pairs of arms and legs, and one head with two faces. Fearing the power they can sustain, Zeus split them apart with his lighting, forever condemning them to find the other half of them for all eternity. </p><p>Prince Luke Hemmings had yet to find his soulmate.</p><p>or a soulmate au in which Luke is a prince and Michael is the rebel leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Heart

 

When Luke was only a mere child, his mother and father had explained to him how humans were made.

 _"According to Greek Mythology, humans originally had two pairs of arms and legs, and one head with two faces. Fearing the power they can sustain, Zeus split them apart with his lighting, forever condemning them to find the other half of them for all eternity."_ King Andrew would say. And his mother would add, " _When you meet yours, my sweet child, hold on and never let go. For your soulmate is part of you."_

He never understood what they meant. He always thought that whom he would love was completely up to him. But then again, he never had control over anything in his life. He had no choice over anything; his clothes, his hair styles, his food, and even his love.

When Luke was young he hoped to never find his soulmate.

\--------

 

When Michael was 7 years old, he learned to shoot an arrow. His father, a great sorcerer, had passed on to him a book of charms and spells after he died. He learned how to control the elements of the earth, make potions, heal wounds, and enslave minds. His mother was the leader of the rebel group against all royalties. To other people, she was a menace, but to Michael, she was the coolest person ever. She taught him all her combat skills, and he also taught him how to manipulate other people into doing what he told them to.

" _All you have to do is trick them into that what they will be doing is for you. You smile, bat your eyes, compliment their hair, and fool them into destroying themselves, slowly but most surely."_

He loved his parents.

 

 

 


End file.
